B
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 51. Synopsis Cilan, Chili and Cress continue their battle against the Shadow Triad. Even by having their Pokémon evolve, the three Gym Leaders have little chance against the Shadow Triad. Keldeo, who is watching the battle with its masters, notices that the Gym Leaders' Pokémon are quite happy, in contrast to the Shadow Triad. As Keldeo and its masters attack the Shadow Triad, the latter uses a new weapon to send them into oblivion. Chapter Plot ﻿Cilan, Cress and Chili, who confront the Shadow Triad, are outraged by their statements that three weak people need to guard one Gym. The Shadow Triad laughs, to which Chili dashes away to stop them. Cress holds Chili, reminding there is no point in arguing, while Cilan swears they'll show them their combined strength. Pansear, Panpour and Pansage attack the Shadow Triad's Pokémon, despite their disadvantages. The three brothers remind it is "type interaction" that gives them the strength. When they received the titles of Gym Leaders, Lenora was pleased for the three brothers. She reminded there was no reason to feel down, as they could show new trainers about type interactions. She reminded that their Grass, Fire and Water types are suited to teach trainers about that lesson. As Fire beats Grass, Grass beats Water and Water beats Fire, Lenora compared that to the game of rock, paper and scissors. She reminded it was their job to hold up to that lesson, and teach that vital thing. Cilan stated there was no need to doubt themselves, and Cress confirmed that, while Chili wanted to show their confidence through a battle. Cilan wonders if the Shadow Triad knows why are they even here. The Shadow Triad realizes that they let the rest of the Gym Leaders have their battle, so they could follow the Shadow Triad after that battle. The brothers confirm that, as their Pokémon attack the Shadow Triad. Chili adds that there was something else they had to do on their way. Chili shows the Fire Stone, Cress shows the Water Stone and Cilan shows the Grass Stone. The brothers toss the stones to their Pansear, Panpour and Pansage, causing them to evolve. The Gym Leaders Pokémon become stronger, and continue battling against the Shadow Triad. Cobalion and the rest observe the battle, and Cobalion states it is as it predicted that humans fight among one another. Keldeo wonders who are the villains, to which Cobalion states there is no side that is truly good or evil. In fact, these are all despicable creatures that will attack others down. Keldeo observes the two sides, and remarks that the Shadow Triad is stronger. However, it does not sense any joy from their Pokémon. Keldeo remarks that the Shadow Triad's Pokémon are scared to lose, for a great pain could be inflicted if they do lose, and is why they do not want to fight. On the other hand, the Gym Leaders' Pokémon are not perfect, yet they radiate happiness: their actions, faces and words are connected with the hearts of their trainers. Keldeo is also concerned about the laboratory, feeling uneasy about the building, as if there is a great evil inside it, which the Shadow Triad is radiating. Keldeo remembers that Cobalion stated it is their duty as Pokémon to prevent tragedies, as they must not ignore evil sins. Looking at the humans, it begins to wonder if humans are all the same. Without further ado, Keldeo leaps to attack. Virizion and Terrakion ask what is it doing, to which Keldeo asks of their permission to use its sword. Terrakion and Virizion look at Cobalion, and approve of its request. Keldeo's horn glows, and jumps behind the Shadow Triad, surprising them with its presence. It uses Sacred Sword, blasting the Shadow Triad away. Cilan, Chili and Cress are surprised, wondering whether this Pokémon is their ally. The Shadow Triad is displeased, thinking the brothers called in for reinforcements. The Shadow Triad dispatches their Pokémon, which Keldeo defeats them with ease, blasting them with its hooves. The brothers are amazed, while Keldeo cheers for its victory, until Lilligant wraps its leaf around it, causing it to fall. The Shadow Triad is amazed by its strength, and intend on capturing Keldeo. The brothers refuse to let Team Plasma take Keldeo, and have their Pokémon defend it. However, they stop, as Virizion, Cobalion and Terrakion appear. Virizion and Terrakion scold Keldeo for being rash, but congratulate it for successfully using its Sacred Sword. Cobalion reminds they cannot be half-hearted, and need to have resolution to fight. Cobalion mutters there is one more sword technique, and they need resolution to achieve it. Terrakion, Virizion and Cobalion emit a sharp sword, as the Gym Leaders take steps back to avoid the blast. The three Legendary Pokémon swing their swords, blasting the Shadow Triad and their Pokémon away. Cobalion stands above the Shadow Triad, promising to hurt them if they ever return to this place. The Shadow Triad is beaten up, and think they could defeat these Pokémon if they had Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus with them. However, the three Pokémon are being researched to awaken their power into their Therian Formes. Since their plans are already in their final stage, they must do something against these intruders. One member goes to the laboratory, reminding Ghetsis could be very displeased with them, and they could use the thing, to see it in action. The man presses a button, opening the doors to unleash the ancient hunter. A powerful beam is shot to Keldeo, to which Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion are alerted. The Gym Leaders are in shock, while the Shadow Triad grins to see Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion frozen. The three Pokémon fall down in the sea, much to Keldeo's sorrow. Debuts Pokémon *Simisage (Cilan's) *Simisear (Chili's) *Simipour (Cress') Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 51 chapters